diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Classes
The Classes are personifications of the player as seen in the game world. Each class is unique in the sense that they have unique graphics, skills and voices. Diablo In Diablo I, each class had much more in common than in subsequent games. They only had one unique skill each but provided many differences in graphics, attribute distribution, and voice-overs. *Warrior - the staple melee fighter had the maximum strength out of the three and could his own items. *Rogue - the fast and deadly fighter from afar, she could lay siege to her enemies from range and also disarm traps in the labyrinth. *Sorcerer - the run-of-the-mill magic user was the perfect candidate to learn all the spells in the game, with maximum magic and the ability to recharge his staves. Diablo: Hellfire In Diablo: Hellfire, only one class was added, the Monk. But soon, two more unfinished classes were found in the game files. As such only the Monk's official artwork can be seen here. * - The master of hand-to-hand combat, and has the ability to see things that were out of reach or too well blended in with the environment. * - A more powerful version of the Warrior, he lost whatever magical ability he had to excel in all kinds of physical weapons. *Bard - a very unknown class compared to the Barbarian. ''Note: The Barbarian and the Bard are test classes. They are only made available by editing certain game files.'' Diablo II In Diablo II, each class was made unique complete with unique skillsets for each class as well as many new gameplay options. *Amazon - Skilled with the spear, and bow, she is a very versatile fighter. * - He is unequaled in close-quarters combat, and mastery of weapons. *Necromancer - Summoning undead minions and cursing his enemies are his specialties. *Paladin - He is a natural party leader, Holy man, and Blessed Warrior. *Sorceress - She has mastered the Elemental Magics -- Fire, Lightning, and Ice. Diablo II: Lord of Destruction The expansion added two new classes complete with new ways to customize your old ones with Class-specific Items. *Assassin - Schooled in the martial arts, her mind and body are deadly weapons. *Druid - Commanding the forces of nature, he summons wild beasts and raging storms to his side. Diablo III Diablo III has five different classes like Diablo II. All five classes can be played as male or female characters. * - brute force makes a successful return, the Barbarian devastates foes with mighty power, man and woman alike. *Witch Doctor - deemed the successor of the Necromancer. The Witch Doctor uses death, disease, curses and undead minions to swarm his would be opponents and drain their health and inflict impeding statuses on them. *Wizard - manipulating the primal forces of the storm, arcane and even time itself, the Wizard is not afraid to destroy all in the path to victory. Successor of the Sorceress and Sorcerer. *Monk - a religious warrior of the light, they are masters of the martial arts and speed. *Demon Hunter - can equip crossbows and launch explosives with a focus mainly on ranged combat. Joke Classes *Archivist - a fake class that was a 2009 April Fool's joke by Blizzard. http://www.blizzard.com/diablo3/characters/archivist.xml pl:Klasy Category:Classes